Nightmare for the wolves
by horse-in-the-mist
Summary: Kiba and the pack have been reborn but they are learning even the most delicate flower can have the deadlist thorns. War is once again sweeping the land and old faces are ready to continue their quest to either help or destroy the wolves while they stand alone to find the legendary paradise.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, I have no idea of what I am doing I __was__ 'studying' then I was like wow I have a great idea for a wolf's rain fanfic, oops. I think for this fanfic I shall have quotes from different things at the beginning of the chapter just for a change. If you are looking for romance then go to a different fanfic because you won't find it here. If you love Cheza then go to a different fanfic because I don't like although she does play a huge role in this story. Right I am finished preaching to you. Please review even if you want to flame me I don't care so long as it is helpful. I don't own __Wolf's Rain._

'Throw me to the wolves and I shall return leading the pack.'

Four wolves and one wolf dog sat in silence as a snow storm raged on outside the small cave they had taken refuge in. Hige, a rotund brown wolf, sat in a corner moping quietly as his stomach growled loudly yearning for food. Blue, a pretty wolf dog, sat next to Hige. She loved but honestly even she was tired of his constant groans for food.

Sitting in the dead centre of the cave was Toboe, a small russet brown wolf who had quiet recently come out of the puppyhood of his depressing life although he always found a way to trick himself into thinking his life was fun and enjoyable. Sitting at the mouth of the cave were to other wolves. A large grey wolf with and scar on his chest believed there was only one important rule in the pallid world and that was: never piss him off if you wanted to carry on living. Tsume had a short temper and it was hard to gain his trust and friendship but when you did he was loyal to the bitter end as he had demonstrated time and time again. Next to him was the arctic wolf Kiba. The golden eyed wolf was the leader of the pack though he constantly insisted that this pack did not have a leader.

This pack of outcasts had been reborn after the old world had thawed out. In their last life they had made it to the entrance to paradise only for their efforts to be stopped short when a crazed noble called Darcia killed them all. The flower maiden who was supposed to lead the wolves to paradise took root and dispersed her seeds so that a new world could be reborn threw the icy plains of the frozen land because it was clear to her they wouldn't reach paradise in that life time.

Although this was a new world there was still war, only this time the people used war animals such as horses and dogs to do their bidding instead of bulky machines. The armour the men wore had been improved, since the last world, making it almost impossible to defeat but not impossible as the wolves had discovered. There were weak points in the humans defence; you just needed to know where it was.

"Hey, Kiba?" Toboe asked sounding worried, "Do you think Cheza was reborn I mean Darcia was reborn and so where the human so where is Cheza?"

Kiba glanced at Toboe from his watching post, "I don't know where Cheza is I thought we would have found her by now." The white wolf sounded sad as he recalled the images of the pink-haired girl.

"Is the storm gonna stop any time soon I am starving?" Hige asked as his stomach let out another low rumble.

"Porky, it has only been four days since our last meal so suck it up." Tsume growled in his deeper voice.

Blue laughed quietly at Tsume's nick name for Hige. Kiba looked back out into the haze of white. 'Cheza, where the hell are you?' He thought, 'we looked in Darcia's keep and Hige smelt you there but why couldn't we find you?'

Tsume also looked in to the storm, "I think its slowing down a bit come look porky." The older wolf motioned to the entrance with his head. Hige got up and stretched his body and trotted up to the entrance.

"Tsume I think you are blind, if anything the storm is getting faster."

"Then take a closer look." Tsume said pushing the other wolf into the blizzard. Hige shook the snow off his body as the wind whipped his coat in a hundred different directions, "That's not very nice old man!" Hige shouted over the wind trying his best to piss Tsume off.

Tsume growled loudly before leaping out of the cave and racing around in the storm chasing the other wolf. "Hige!" Blue shouted worried Tsume would kill him so she too ran into the storm.

"Hey you can't gang up on Tsume." Toboe said jumping to his feet, his bangles making a clinking noise as he loped out to join the game of chase. Kiba sighed loudly as he walked into the storm. He jumped onto a rock. Now that the others were playing they would make allot of noise and Kiba didn't want to be caught off guard.

The wolves continued to play till their joints were frozen and their pants came out in thick clouds of grey. As if they had telepathic powers they walked back into the cave simultaneously. They resumed their earlier positions and curled up in tight balls as they drifted to sleep.

Toboe was on sentry duty and was trying his best to stay awake. He randomly started chuckling as he recalled his past life where they wouldn't of even thought about playing together but it seemed after you give your life to someone your bond with them increases. Toboe looked over at Kiba whined. He knew Kiba missed Cheza the most out of everyone in the pack. 'We'll find I just know it.' He thought to himself.

Toboe got up from his position at the cave entrance and walked over to Hige he stepped carefully over Tsume and Kiba. Toboe knocked Hige on the nose with his front paw. The fluffy wolf slowly stirred from his sleep and looked at Toboe, "Don't you want to carry on through my shift as well?" He whispered yawning when Toboe pouted at him.

"No it is your turn." Toboe said.

"Ok runt I'm getting up just give me a..." Hige was cut off by a loud metallic bang and crash. Tsume and Kiba leapt to their feet and snarled still trying to figure out what was going on.

Blue raced past the growling males as she saw they had been trapped. The pack's exit was blocked by thick metal bars. Kiba grumbled to himself as he moved over to break through the metal confinements. He clamped his jaws on the metal and bit into it. He cracked the metal then suddenly passed out. The wolves rushed forward to figure out what was going on.

Toboe jumped when four figures appeared in plastic suits, "Good-night." The tallest one said before inserting a hose through the entrance. Hige had the most sensitive nose and could smell the gas coming up through the pipe. A sweet smelling gas filled the orangey brown cave. Each of the wolves watched each other as they quickly joined their sleeping leader. Just before Blue passed out she heard four words that gave her so much hope it almost hurt, "This one will help."

'Cheza you showed up at just the right time' Blue thought before letting the soft black wings of unconsciousness racked her slim body.

_I really struggled on this first chapter as you can probly tell but I don't think it was that bad. I will only update if I have at least one review or elsa it seems pointless to keep writing. Bye._


	2. Chapter 2

Listen and i will speak. Ask and i will answer

Kiba woke up in a lattice steel cage. 'predicatable' Kiba thought irritably as he rose to his paws and prepared to bite down on the bars that, to him, meant some person was trying to kill him...again.

The white wolf placed his teeth over the bars ready to bend them to his will. "I wpouldn't do that." Tsume said from the cage next to the younger wolfs one. Kiba stopped and looked at Tsume with calm golden eyes. Tsume was in his human form leaning on the back of his enclosure smirking as he reminded Kiba the last cage they were in had sent the the wolves into unconsciousness. Kiba growled and shifted into his human form.

Blue leaned on her hands smiling slightly. Hige and Toboe shifted as they tried to understand their surroundings. Hige finally stopped observing his surroundings and stared at Blue. The pretty female shifted under his gaze, "Why the are you looking at me like that?"

"Blue, we are trapped in cages by some carzed person and _you_ are _smiling._" Hige said waving his arms to add emphasis.

"Well," Blue stopped for suspense, "I heard Cheza she's going to break as free."

The boys just gaped at her. Kiba's eyes lit up when he heard this while the others celebrated. "How's is Cheza going to free us on her own." Toboe asked shyly.

"She's not." A smug voice replied as a tall figurew appaeard at the door. Hige recongnized the smell of this human and growled.

"Hige who is it?" Toboe asked as the other wolves returned to their true form ready for anything.

"It's Darcia." Hige said simply.

Kiba growled as the rage and hatred towards the noble that had cost him paradise and his friends resurfaced stronger than ever, "What do you mean Cheza can't help us," Kiba snapped his teeth, "What have you done to her?"

"I have done nothing wolf and I don't need to tell you why she won't help you because she can for herself." Darcia grined as he stepped aside revealing the flower maiden wearing a black coat.

'Why didn't I smell her?' Hige wondered silently.

"Cheza!" Toboe called.

"Get out of hewre damn it, Darcia is a lunatic you know that." Tsume growled.

Blue half smiled when she saw the flower maiden was okay.

"Cheza?" Kiba whispered a little confused by the the pink haired girls behaviour.

"This one is sorry for what I am doing to you," Cheza said in her normal voice, "This one is tired of heading to paradise and being destroyed by Darcia everytime this one is reborn so this one is working with Darcia so this one can change her fate and reach paradise in this life time."

The wolves just stood there too stund to sdpeak. The gental and soft flower maiden of there former life had turned to an cold-hearted thistle with the harshest of thorns.

To kiba it looked like the road to paradise just became a whole lot harder


	3. Chapter 3

_It seems I can only write short chapters. How sad. Hopefully this fanfic will eventually pick up to my standards of writing. Please read and review._

'Fear is only in our mind'

Darcia and Cheza left the spell bound wolves-in their human illusions-sitting in the stone room. None of the wolves spoke as they tried to comprehend the fact the innocent flower maiden and gone to Darcia's side in an attempted to see if it would change her fate.

Toboe started to hyperventilate as he felt panic rise up inside of him. Blue and Hige exchanged looks of different degrees of panic. Blue felt like her only female friend had abandoned her and Hige realised that he would no longer have a sweet scent always by his side nor did the pack have the key to paradise.

Tsume growled. He had learnt to trust Cheza in his past life and once again someone who he trusted had betrayed him. Kiba on the other hand just looked defeated. The beacon to paradise had left him alone in this newly war plagued world.

A few minutes passed before any of the wolves even dared to say a word like even uttering a word of their predicament would make it irreversible. Tsume took a breath before speaking very slowly, "We need to get out of here or else we are nothing more than sitting ducks."

"What will happen to Cheza?" Toboe muttered looking down at his shoes.

"We will rescue her maybe she is just under a spell or something." Blue said looking hopeful.

Kiba sighed, "I know Cheza well. The look on her face is the look she gets when she is certain about something."

"Well, maybe you are wrong." Hige cried, "Maybe she is trying to send us a code or something."

"This is no time for conspiracy theories and code Porky." The silver haired man snapped.

"It was just a suggestion," Hige pouted, "Kiba I don't smell any poison on these bars so do you think you could bite through them?"

Kiba just nodded and shifted to his wolf form. He bit down on the bars, a small part of him expected to be knocked out a again but event after he stepped out of the mangled cage he still was conscious. Kiba moved around the room freeing his companions one by one.

Once the entire pack was free they walked over to the locked door. Tsume took out his knife and cut into different parts of the lock. The five wolves cloaked in human illusions walked swiftly and silently.

As they rounded the next countless stone corner a pair of guards suddenly ran up behind them. Blue jumped between the aero-dynamic bullets before snapping the neck of one of the ten guards.

Kiba and Tsume quickly followed suit leaving bloody paw prints on the marble floor as the twisted and killed any guard close to them. Toboe and Hige stood on high alert for any reinforcements for the quickly dying men.

Kiba slashed the last standing guard before signalling for the others to follow him as they stampeded through the halls. They had lost the element of surprise.

The pack kept running until they saw Darcia standing in their path with at least a hundred men behind him. "Get out of our way." Kiba said firmly.

Darcia smiled and raised his hand. Kiba tensed ready for another fight but the army simply parted like the red sea. Toboe blinked in surprise. The guards had just cleared the pathway to the exit.

"Why are you just letting us go?" Blue asked growling.

"What's your angle?" Tsume said staring intently at the noble.

"I have the flower maiden, the people of this country and this whole army on my side," Darcia explained closing his visible eye, "There is no need for bloodshed the odds are in my favour and I am a fair man so I'll give this opportunity to live for another dismal day."

The wolves growled but had no choice but to admit defeat and save their skins for now. They raced out the door and over the surrounding fence disappearing into the mountainous forest.

Cheza watched them from the roof of the castle, "This one will make to paradise this time. This one is sorry, Kiba you are dead to this one."

_In my opinion this chapter is average but please tell me what you think even if it is not a very nice comment as long as it will help improve this story. I am also open to suggestions on were this story should go. I have a vague outline of certain events but I need help connecting those events together. Thanks Bye._


	4. Chapter 4

_This is the longest chapter so far mainly because there is quite a long conversation in it. Hope you enjoy. _

_WARNING: I am a wolf trapped inside a human's body._

Tsume stopped and rested his hand on a nearby tree still panting from the exertion of their escape from Darcia's castle. Kiba stopped next to Tsume's side quickly followed by Blue and Hige. Toboe was quite far behind them but was determined to catch up to them at a run instead of walking and looking like he had given up. As soon as the youngest of the pack had caught up the others started to walk deeper into the under growth of the forest.

"Kiba, where are we going?" Toboe asked the pack's leader with concern written across his face.

Kiba stayed silent as if he had not heard the fourteen-year-old boy. Hige glanced worriedly at his blue eyed friend. It was normal for Kiba to be quiet but he almost always answered a question. Blue sighed she could easily see that the news of Cheza's betrayal was taking a toll on the boys but she had never seen them look so defeated, even after they had lost the lives of their human friends in the storm subsequent to the battle at the keep, during their last life.

"Um, could someone please tell me where we are going? I mean I don't mind it's just we have always had a destination and now..." Toboe trailed off at the end of his sentence.

Tsume looked at the younger boy, "We are going to paradise," He stated simply, "Right Kiba?"

The blue eyed boy momentary looked at the older wolf, "How are we to get to paradise without the flower maiden?"

Tsume was taken aback at the icy tone Kiba used. Tsume being Tsume who was not a gentleman by any stretch of the imagination gave an answer to Kiba's question, "Fine, mope about, damn it, but at least now we don't have that girl stinking up the place."

A low growl erupted from Kiba. Apparently not even such a cold betrayal from the flower maiden could stop him from protecting the key to paradise. Toboe jumped in-between the two glaring males, "Kiba, Tsume didn't mean that he is just stressed."

"Shut up runt. What I said is true." Tsume replied not even looking at Toboe.

Blue pulled Toboe to her side encase a fight did break out. Hige looked very nervous standing by himself behind Kiba. Tsume took up a defensive stance ready to attack.

Kiba glared daggers at the silver haired man before turning around, "We will find a way to get to paradise even if I must walk to the ends of the earth." The white wolf stalked down the path letting his human illusion drop to reveal the golden eyed beast. Tsume snorted and also dropped his human illusion and following Kiba muttering things under his breath.

The three remaining pack members exchanged confused glances before copying the two livid wolves and disappearing into the under growth. Hige trotted by Blues side constantly sniffing the air for food hoping to find something even if it was just carrion the crows had left behind. Hige suddenly caught the whiff of leather and sweat. "Guys, we got company."

The whole pack halted and turned to Hige, "What is it or more importantly how many?" Blue asked her blue eyes showing deep concern.

"It just smells like one horse without a rider."

"Is it a military horse or a wild one?" Tsume asked.

"I don't know but it smells like it has leather on it so it might have a saddle."

"Do you think it is-" Toboe stopped as hoof beats broke the forests silence. The bushes surrounding the clearing where the pack had stopped moved a bit before opening up as a large horse bolted into the clearing. The horse skidded to a stop in front of the pack, breathing hard.

"Damn it." Tsume muttered recognising symbol for the military was embroidered into the horse's saddle cloth. The chocolate palomino snorted and shook its mane. Blue lunged at it instinctively but the horse carelessly reared up and hit her in the head sending the black she-wolf crashing to the moss covered ground.

"Hey, you can't do that." Toboe said angrily at the horse.

"She attacked me. It was only self-defence little dog." The horse said aching its neck proudly. From the pitch of its voice any the wolves could tell it was female.

"I'm a wolf not a dog." Toboe said indignantly.

"And I'm a unicorn. Look kid I don't have time to play 'what I want to be when I grow up' so stay out of my way." The mare stomped her hoof hard on the ground narrowly missing hitting Blue who was still lying on the floor.

"Don't mess with us horse." Tsume spat.

"Look, I only came to help a friend nothing more and nothing less."

"Who's your friend?" Hige asked finally speaking up.

"Kiba."

"Kiba?!" the three wolves shouted before spinning to look at Kiba who had sat down and had half closed his golden eyes.

"Kuro lived in the same tribe that took me in, in my last life. She was foal at that time." Kiba said giving an explanation.

"I was taken into the army after our tribe was attacked but since I don't follow orders I saw no reason to stay and be a dog of the military." Kuro said swishing her silky tail.

"Don't you mean horse, it would fit better into that metaphor although I guess then it would be literal." Hige said cocking his head.

"I say dog because a horse would never be broken like dogs are. We equines have a mind of our own."

"Why are you here?" Kiba asked before the others could process the insult.

"The old man told me if I saw you in trouble I must help." The chocolate palomino said snorting again.

"I thought you didn't take orders." Tsume said trying to stir up trouble with the hot headed horse.

"I don't it was a request." Kuro retorted without hesitation.

"If you are here to help then let's move before they start looking for you." Kiba said getting up. Blue slowly got up and shook her head to clear it from the black splotches that swam around her vision.

"I'll take off you saddle if you like." Hige offered. Kuro nodded her head and once her tack had been removed they set out heading as far away from the stone castle in the distance.

_I don't mind this chapter but I would like to know what you think. For those who don't know horses a chocolate palomino is a coat colour for a horse where the mane and tail are creamy coloured and the rest of the horse is dark brown or black. If you have any other questions on the story feel free to PM me. I am not sure if I should keep Kuro for the whole story or just for a small part of it please let me know. Thanks and BYE. _


End file.
